


Overheard

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, also glenn is trans, anyway long time no miklenn babey, gotta zoom and check em out, i saw glenn/miklan tags get SUGGESTED? there's more out there???, sylvain you sweet summer child he had no idea what's going on, the au where miklan does love sylvain and his dad just. hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Miklan and Glenn are supposed to be studying, but to Sylvain, they don't really look like they are.





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> gghggghh FORGIMVE ME

Sylvain was confused, to say the least.

Peeking through the crack of his brother's bedroom door, he saw Miklan and Glenn working together on schoolwork just as they'd promised. But their books had been cast aside in a messy pile on the ground, as well as Miklan's jacket, and Glenn looked too close to him to be studying.

Miklan's hands were roaming Glenn's body, and Sylvain saw Felix's brother twitch and shiver into Miklan's touch, his face flushed when he turned and pressed it to Miklan's shoulder. What were they doing?

"Feel good?" Sylvain heard his brother murmur, and Glenn nodded slowly. The dark-haired swordsman's lips parted with a soft sigh when Miklan started to unfasten the buckle of Glenn's belt.

"Faster, Miklan, I can't wait this long," he protested, his words slurred into Miklan's shirt. Miklan chuckled, then kissed Glenn's temple as he pulled his belt away from his waist and tossed it to the ground, too. Of all the actions that had occurred between the two, Sylvain only understood the kiss.

They liked each other!

But to Sylvain's surprise, Miklan suddenly pushed Glenn down into his bed, and he started to kiss him again, but weirder. When he moved his head back, Glenn grabbed handfuls of Miklan's ruddy hair to keep him close, and Sylvain saw the glistening of saliva on their tongues as they gasped for breath into the other's faces. Maybe they were licking each other. Felix told Sylvain that cats did that when they liked one another.

"Mi—Miklan…!" Glenn cried faintly, and Miklan hushed him soothingly, slowly rubbing his hand along Glenn's pants. Glenn's eyes fluttered, and Miklan took off his shirt and discarded it, too. Sylvain cocked his head. Why did he do that? It was so cold.

"Ready?" Miklan whispered, so softly that Sylvain barely heard it. Glenn whined as if Miklan was hurting him when the lancer carefully pulled down the front of Glenn's dark pants, then bent his head down so his face nearly touched Glenn's skin.

Glenn's eyes grew wide and his face flushed, and he let out one desperate sound after another, carding fingers through Miklan's hair while Miklan was busy doing whatever he was doing. Sylvain grew angry. He must've been biting Glenn, hurting him! Felix wouldn't like the sound of that.

"Ah—oh, Miklan…!" Glenn was smiling, though; maybe he wasn't getting hurt after all. His chest rose and fell quickly, his toes curling and the muscles in his calves clenching over Miklan's shoulders. Glenn licked his lips and rutted against Miklan's face, which must've hurt, and he flopped limply into Miklan's pillows when Miklan raised his head.

"Everything okay, baby?"

Baby? Glenn was a couple months older than Miklan. Sylvain wondered why his brother called his friend that. Maybe he was making fun of Glenn, since he was a little shorter. 

"Mm-hmm," responded Glenn breathlessly, and Miklan, who had his back to his bedroom door, kissed Glenn's cheek. "You're so good...more, I want more…."

"I'll give you anything you want."

Glenn smiled before Miklan lowered his face again, and he turned his head on his pillow. And Sylvain saw the bliss in his blue eyes, and then the shock, and then the horror.

"SYLVAIN!" he cried, and Miklan whipped around, his own hazel eyes wide. Sylvain blinked innocently through the crack of the door, and Miklan cursed and whispered something to Glenn, who curled up in a humiliated ball in the covers, his pants pulled down just below his hips.

Miklan picked up his jacket, wiping his mouth with it for some reason, then held it to his chest as he ran over to his bedroom door, opening it and closing it behind him as if to hide Glenn from the outside world.

"Hey, Sylvain, you shouldn't be here." There was anxiety in his voice as he bent down and ruffled Sylvain's hair. Sylvain pointed at Miklan's jacket, and then his bare chest.

"It's cold," the little boy piped up. "You should wear it."

"Oh." Miklan laughed a little, then shrugged on his jacket. "Thanks, bud. Where is Felix? I thought you two were playing outside."

"He is! We were playing hide and seek and he's still trying to find me. He doesn't know I'm inside," Sylvain giggled, and Miklan smacked a hand over his face.

"Don't do that, Sylvie," the lancer hissed, "that's so mean! Go back outside and apologize." Sylvain nodded, puffing out his cheeks.

"Okay. Also, what were you and Glenn doing?" Miklan blushed hard, and he waved his hands in front of his chest.

"Nothing, really. Don't worry about it. Just...Sylvain, please, please don't tell Dad." Miklan sounded so nervous as he cupped his little brother's face in his hands. "If he finds out, he's going to kill me."

Sylvain gasped. He knew their father was very mean to Miklan—he wouldn't let him kill his brother no matter what happened. The boy balled his right hand up into a fist and struck it against his heart, snapping his heels together.

"I won't! I promise!"

Miklan let out a sigh of relief, and he patted Sylvain's head. "Thanks. Go on, now, Felix probably went all over the property looking for you."

"Okay."

Sylvain toddled away, and Miklan opened the door again and disappeared back into his bedroom. Just as Sylvain rounded the corner down the hall, he heard a telltale click when his brother turned his lock.


End file.
